


No Way Out

by JCMgirl16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Cheating Derek Hale, Cheating Malia, F/M, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is a Spark, everyone is a bad friend, except liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMgirl16/pseuds/JCMgirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't believe this happened again. Am I really unloveable?<br/>This story is basically about Stiles and all the crappy relationships he had with the pack. The Alpha Pack was a curse to the Hale-Mccall Pack but a blessing for Stiles.<br/>This storys' main pairing is Aiden/Ethan/Stiles Stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking Off

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda scrambled a few seasons together for this story. I wanted to explain this so it made a little more sense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Liam head to Michigan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me, this is my first story. I have a one-shot for Vampire Knight if you like that show, but that is dark. Sorry I'm rambling, but this is my first multi-chapter story so it might not be that good. This story takes place in summer.

 

 

**Stiles P.O.V**

 

I'm so glad school is out. No more awkward run-ins with Theo or Scott. I'm in my room with Liam watching The Notebook. Hey! It's a very inspirational Movie. DON'T JUDGE ME. Anyway, we're in the middle of the movie when my phone rings. I pause the movie and look at the caller i.d while Liam goes downstairs to get more popcorn. It's Malia. We haven't spoken all that much since Theo showed up and I repeatedly said he was untrustworthy. I missed her.

" _Hello"_ The only answer I get is a loud moan of Theo's name. I can't believe this happened again. Am I really unloveable? I hang up and start playing the movie just as Liam comes through the door with the new batch of popcorn and a couple of Sprites. He looks at me and asks,

"What's wrong? Did something happen with whoever called?" 

"I guess you can say that." I respond.

"Who was it?'

"Malia."

"Sooo, what happened?"

"She's cheating on me with Theo."

"Of all the people she could've cheated on you with, she chose him. Seriously? I mean what in the world is wrong with the people you date? I would've never cheated on you." I chuckle. Liam is the only one who believed me when it came to Derek cheating on me, not trusting Theo and the Donovan incident. Not even Scott believed me when it came to those things, and he was supposed to be my best friend. Whatever. Liam and I are lot better friends than Scott and I could have ever been.

"You would never cheat on me? Are you implying something, like dating me? Liam! And here I thought you just wanted to be friends." Liam blushes and hits me with my pillow.

"You know what I mean. You're a great guy, and anyone who thinks they can find better than you must be stupid."

"Thank you Liam. That really means alot to me to hear you say that. Just so you know, we missed the whole movie because of her." He hits me with the pillow again and changes the movie to Freddy Vs. Jason. Sometimes I wonder if this kids head is screwed on straight. I mean if he wants to watch a horror flick all he would have to do is open the front door. But, I don't complain. He's been wanting to watch this movie since before Scott and I had our falling out. I cuddle closer to him and start to drift off as the main character screams bloody murder.

 

**The next day Stiles P.O.V**

Today I think I'm going to take Liam to my clearing. My clearing is in Michigan. It's very beautiful around this time. I built a cabin out there a long time ago. That's where we'll be staying. I just stocked it with food a week ago, so we should be good. The cabin has cable and electricity because we can't live without it. I came up with this idea because my clearing is a secluded area and the full moon is in 5 days. Liam left Scott's pack when Scott kicked me out so that means Liam won't be able to run in BH this time. I woke up before Liam so I made breakfast for him. Egg omelet filled with cheese and bacon, with toast on the side and a glass of apple juice. Just the way he likes it. Liam comes bounding down the stairs showered and dressed in fresh clothes he keeps in the closet in case of surprise sleepovers.

"Morning," he says taking a seat and eating the food I made for him.

"Morning. So I was thinking about going to Michigan for a few weeks wanna come with?"

"Will anyone else be there?"

"No."

"Who will we be staying with?"

" No one. I have a cabin in a secluded clearing out in Eaton Rapids. No one knows where it is except me. Not even Scott knows about it." Liam contemplates for a second before agreeing to go.

"Might as well. I have nothing better to do anyway."

"Thanks Liam. You will also be able to run for miles on end on the full moon without having to worry about anything."  He smiles and continues eating while I just drink some apple juice. When we finish, I drive him home so he could pack for the rest of the month. I might as well get some snacks for the road since I'm out. I go to the supermarket and grab tons of chips and Sprite. Once I load the snacks in my jeep, I go to my favorite diner to get some curly fries. Once I get there I go to my favorite booth in the back by the a window and wait for someone to take my order. About two minutes later a familiar camaro pulls in and Derek Hale steps out with his new girlfriend Jennifer. Just as they're walking in the rest of the Hale-Mccall packs show up and get a booth near mine. I text Liam and tell him where I'm at and he responds saying he'll be here in ten minutes. A middle aged woman walks over to my table asking if I'm ready to order. I tell her I'm waiting for a friend and she smiles warmly at me and walks away.

"Who would be dumb enough to be your friend Spazlinski?" I hear Jackson say from the booth in front of me. I ignore him in favor of texting my dad my plans for the rest of the month.

"Hey! I know you hear me talking to you." Just then the bell chimes and Liam walks in with Hayden, Mason and Damian in tow. They walk over to my table and sit. Liam, Mason and Hayden across from me and Damian next to me. The same waitress from earlier walks over and asks for our order. We all got bacon cheeseburgers and curly fries with a sprite to drink. 

"So you guys are going out of state for the month? Let us know if you see any cute guys." Mason says before we could have an awkward silence between us.

"Wait, who's going out of state?" Lydia asks from Jackson's booth. 

"Liam and Stiles." Damian replies.

"So you guys are going out of state and didn't think to invite us?" Scott demands. Liam and I don't bother to reply because we are used to his stupidity. The waitress comes back with our food and gives us a smile before leaving to get our drinks.

"Oh Scotty don't get upset. The only reason they didn't think to invite us is because they want time to themselves to finally fuck without anyone else around to hear it." Allison says with a smirk. The pack, even Derek laughs and the next time the waitress came, we asked for our food and drinks to go. The pack laughed louder and harder. The waitress packs up our stuff and gives us a new cup to leave with and we paid her extra for being so kind even doing extra for us without having to.

"Why are we leaving if you were there first?" Damian asks wrapping an arm around me. 

"They weren't going to leave and I can't deal with them."

"Well we're not leaving without a little revenge." I look at Damian confused until he pulls out a pocket knife and hands it to me. I take it and go over to Derek's beloved camaro and slash his tires. Next I scratch Jackson's porsche then slash his tires too. Finally I go to Scott's motorcycle and scratch the hell out of it before slashing the tires and tipping it over. Damian starts cheering then Mason, Liam and Hayden join in and I bow and start laughing before handing Damian back his knife. Of course this catches the packs attention and they start storming out of the diner. Damian sends them a smirk and a wink before we all run to my jeep. We jump in and I start the jeep and pull off before the pack can get within a foot of us. We are all still laughing when we get back to town to drop Mason and Hayden off. Damian says he'll be staying in the guest room at my house until his parents get back so after Hayden is inside her house we drive to mine. We go inside and I see that Liam's bags are on the couch. He walks over to them to put them in the backseat while I show Damian the guest room.

"Have fun in Eaton Rapids and don't come back until you do." Damian says.

"Yes sir." I reply like a soldier. We laugh and shove each other before I walk to my room and call Malia.

" _Hello_ "

"Hey Malia." she cuts me off before I can say anything else.

" _Look, I can't hang out today._ "

"That wasn't what i was going to say."

" _Oh, then what were you going to say?_ "

"I'm breaking up with you"

" _That's okay. I was sleeping with Theo anyway._ "

"I know. That's why I'm breaking up with you." I hang up before she can say anything else and then I grab my suitcase, phone charger and laptop bag. The front door opens and my dad comes in with a few horror movies he bought for me and Liam. I race downstairs and give my dad a hug while still carrying my supplies.

"Have fun son. These movies are for you and Liam." I grab the movies and put them in my laptop bag.

"Thanks dad. Damian is here. He's upstairs in the guest room. And we will have fun I promise." I give him one last hug before I go outside and load my stuff in the backseat before getting in and starting my jeep. My dad and Damian are waving at me and Liam and we wave back before pulling off. After 20 minutes we saw a sign that said now leaving Beacon Hills.

"Are you ready to see Michigan" I ask Liam. He looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah. And it will be even better since i will be there with you." I smile at him and continue driving. Eaton Rapids Michigan, Here we come.

THIS IS DAMIAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. Thoughts? The picture at the top is the clearing Stiles is referring to. I'm sorry if I spelled Damien weird. I just know my friend's name is spelled Damian not Damien so just wanted to clear that up. Speaking of Damian... what do you guys and girls think of him?


	2. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Liam meet the Alpha Twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy comments. Negative and Positive, just give your honest opinion. I also like questions and ideas. Dude it's been a month since I updated and i'm ashamed of myself for that. So, I kinda put myself on a limit. I will have a new chapter posted every week.

 

 

 

STILES CABINSTILES SUITCASE

 

KING SIZED BEDROOM

**KITCHEN**

JACUZZIQUEEN SIZED BEDROOM

 

**MASTER KING BEDROOM**

ALL BATHROOMSHOT TUB

 GUEST BEDROOM  HOTEL ROOM

 

 

 

 

 

**Stiles P.O.V**

"What does your cabin look like?" We've been in the car for 16 hours straight no stopping and we still have 19 hours to go to get to Michigan and another hour to get to my cabin so it's going to be a while. 

"Grab my phone off the seat. My passcode is 2224. Go to my photos and it will be like a wooden house type thing." He stares at the picture for a while before he finally sets my phone down.

"Wow. It's beautiful. How many bedrooms does it have? How many bathrooms? Are there any cool things there like an Xbox?" I chuckle. 

"One question at a time Liam. There are 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and yes there is an Xbox." Liam's eyes light up like a 5 year olds on Christmas.

"What else is there?"

"Well there are three levels on the cabin. The main level of the cabin has a large living room with 60' flat screen tv, wood burning fireplace, and leather furniture. We also have a full kitchen. The kitchen has seating for 12 comfortably and features stainless steel appliances. I also have 2 bedrooms, 1 king and 1 queen on this level. There is a full bath in the hall. Upstairs on the second floor has the master king suite, with full bath, and sitting area with a sleeper sofa. It also has the laundry room with a washer and dryer. With all this there is also a large 20 x 34 covered deck with an outside wood burning fireplace. On the third level I have a gaming room, a large jacuzzi hot tub, guest bedroom and pool table."

"Wow. That sounds awesome." He looks excited but then his face drops.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He bites his lip before answering.

"Can we still share a room? I'm scared of being alone." A rest stop comes up and I go to it.

"Sure. You don't have to ask, I would never turn you away." He smiles up at me then looks around.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Because I have been driving for hours and I am exhausted." I reply. Liam looks at me for second and nods his head.

"Can we sleep in a motel for tonight?" 

"Sure. Just let me rest for an hour okay?" Liam nods and sets his alarm as I drift off. I close my eyes and fall into unconsciousness. 

 

**Liam"s P.O.V**

I watched as Stiles fell asleep. He looked peaceful and beautiful. His emotions felt more at peace. Sometimes Stiles needs a break. It's been 30 minutes since Stiles went to sleep and I needed to use the restroom. I was scared about leaving Stiles alone in a place like this especially since I could sense other werewolves here. Alpha werewolves,but I needed to pee and Stiles needs his rest. I take the keys out of the ignition and lock the doors as I get out and put the keys in my pocket. I run to the restroom and as soon as I get there, I go to a urinal and relieve myself. I start thinking about Theo and how he actually helped Stiles instead of hurting him like he planned. I mean if Scott is going to trust an outsider over Stiles, then they were never friends. I get so lost in thought that I don't sense the alphas until I finish peeing and go to wash my hands. I get a good look at them and see they're twins. That's new. They're tall with light brownish blonde hair and smoldering brown eyes. There are only three sinks and only the middle sink is open so they are on both sides of me.  I start washing my hands when the twin on the left starts speaking.

" My name is Aiden and on the other side of you is my twin Ethan. You're in the Alpha Pack's territory." I finish washing my hands and walk towards the door. I want to get out here as quick as possible, but the twins have other plans. One of them slams me against the wall and pins me by the throat.

"Did you hear me?" He (Aiden?), questions.

"Yea. I'm in the Alpha Pack's territory. We don't want any trouble, we're just passing through."

"We? Who else is with you and where are you guys headed if you're" just passing through?" The other twin asks. I'm a little scared to tell him i'm with Stiles so I do what I usually do and direct the attention back to them.

"Is this an everyday thing for you? Pinning people against bathroom walls and doors? You sir should be ashamed of yourself." The twins both give me odd looks before the twin holding me drops me and the bathroom door opens. Some random guy walks in and I use that as an opportunity to slip out the door and run all the way to the jeep. I'm almost there when one of the twins tackle me. I hit the pavement hard just missing the jeep.

"You never answered our question." The twin growls in my ear. I was going to answer when the door to the jeep opens and Stiles steps out. He stretches and yawns while I try not to panic. Stiles looks over at me and the twins and stares while I tense up. I guess the twin pinning feels it because then he's whispering in my ear, "Well now I know why you didn't want to tell us who you were with. He's human. You don't want him to get hurt and he won't as long as we're here."  I'm confused for a second and then I notice Stiles is still staring at us before he runs his hands over his face and looks at me.

"I have to pee, but when I come back one of you are telling me what's going on." Stiles then walks off towards the bathroom and as an afterthought he says,"And the overgrown puppy who thinks it's okay to tackle people at rest stops, do you mind getting off my friend." There was so much sarcasm in what he said I couldn't stop myself from laughing. The twin on top of me gets off and dusts himself off. He goes to stand by his brother while I take the keys out of my pocket and unlock the door to the jeep so I could sit in there and wait for Stiles. I put the keys in the ignition as Stiles continues his walk towards the restroom and he soon disappears from my sight.

"Where are you guys headed?" Thing 1 asks.

"Eaton Rapids, Michigan."

"Can we come?" The one that tackled me asks. I stare at them a long time before telling them it was up to Stiles. Speaking of Stiles, here he comes now. He looks directly at me before speaking.

"Okay Liam, what's going on?" I tell him everything from the minute when he fell asleep to when he woke up. 

 "Anything else?" Stiles asks and Thing 1 speaks up.

"Can we go with you?" Stiles looks at them before agreeing they could come. We let them into the jeep and get settled before Stiles pulls off. We are on the road for fifteen minutes before we see a sign showing a hotel. We are then driving for fifteen more before we pull in. Stiles gets out telling us to stay in and pays for the room. He comes back two minutes later with room keys for all of us saying he ordered two nights. We get out the car and go inside the hotel and get to the room in record time. Stiles keys us in and the room is big and beautiful with 2 queen sized beds. We already know the arrangement for that so it's no big deal. Stiles strips down to his boxers and climb in bed. Then I can feel confusion radiating from him. 

"What's your guys names?" He asks. The twins smile.

"Ethan and Aiden." Stiles looks at them then says goodnight to us and lays down. We say it back and lie down in our rightful beds. Stiles is asleep a minute later. Then the twins fall asleep and then me. That night I dream of a happy future for Stiles and I. The next time I wake up it's to the sound of footsteps. I turn on my side to look at the twins I see that they moved their bed over to ours to make a bigger bed. I look up at them and they blush and I can smell their embarrassment. I stare at them a while longer wanting to question them, but think better of it. I move Stiles to the middle of the bed like when we used to cuddle with Scott and Isaac. Thing 1 lays by Stiles and Thing 2 by me. They wrap their arms around us as if shielding us from the world. I miss cuddles like this. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I apologize for the wait. Writers' Block is a bitch. Sooo... comments? Okay so I really just want to know, what's your favorite and least favorite Teen Wolf slash pairing. Comment telling me and I will reveal mine in the next chapter. I might even write a story containing your favorite pairing.


	3. Hotel room and getting ready to shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins, Liam and Stiles are getting along great. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite Teen Wolf pairing is Aiden/Ethan/Stiles. My least favorite pairing is Sterek. A.K.A Derek/Stiles

  1. **Liam's P.O.V**



I woke up the next morning feeling warmer than usual. I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I see is Stiles's sleeping face. I attempt to move backwards only to hit a hard surface. I start to come out of my drowsy state just as yesterday's events hit me. I suddenly realize the arm around my waist and I turn my head and look up to see a twin smirking down at me.

"You look confused little one." I growl lightly at his nickname for me and his smirk widens. "Is something wrong?" He asks with amusement in his eyes. I glare at him. Then suddenly, I get an idea. I gently unwrap my arms from around Stiles to turn around in the twin's arms and look at him. He looks confused for a second before schooling his features. I smile up at him and say, "Which twin are you, I still can't tell you apart." He looks hesitant. Good. My smile widens just a bit that it isn't noticeable.

"Why," he asks narrowing his eyes in suspicion. I "innocently" smile at him again and reply, "I need to know which name to call out when you fuck me of course." I can see this twins face flush just a bit which is okay, because I can still feel his embarrassment radiating off him. I smirk internally. That's what he get for messing with me this morning. My victory was of course short lived when I hear a deep chuckle from behind me. I feel arms wrap around me and I turn and find Stiles with a gentle smile on his face. I look over Stiles's shoulder and see the less annoying twin looking at me and smirking. 

"I'm Aiden, the one you want inside of you is Ethan." I narrow my eyes at Aiden (annoying prick) and look back at Stiles to see him holding back a laugh. I pout at him and push Ethan off the bed(s), so I could shower. I grab my towel and clothes, walk in the bathroom and shut the door. I undress and start the shower water. I pick a body wash from under the sink. Its Herbal Essences- Totally Twisted, my favorite. The water is hot so I climb in with the body wash. I'm not even in the shower 2 minutes when I hear Stiles coming in. He shuts the door and I can hear him undressing. The shower curtain opens and Stiles steps inside. 

"Hey pup. We didn't get to spend much time together." I turn and pout at him. He still was laughing at my misery earlier. I can't believe him! Stiles just puts his arms around my waist and nuzzles my cheek.

"I'm sorry pup. Want me to make it up to you?" I look up at him and nod my head. He leans down and kisses me softly, but deeply. We are interrupted not even a minute later as one of the twins decides that now is the best time to bring up shopping. Stiles pulls away and it takes all of my control not to growl at the twin. Stiles turns the water off and tells the twin we'll be out in a second. I swear they time their attacks perfectly. Stiles and I dry off and get dressed before opening the door to the bathroom and stepping into the room. One twin is sitting on the bed glaring at me, while the other is standing near the door to the room trying to hide his smirk. I glare at both and wish for a second that we left them behind. I can tell they are going to test me and my temper. 

" Oh, stop glaring Liam. They haven't done anything." Stiles said making me splutter. 

"Haven't done anything?! Look at them! They're evil and trying to take you away from me. They interrupted us on purpose!" I replied pouting. Only to hear Stiles laughing. I pouted more. Stiles told us to get in the jeep so we could leave. Stiles and I grab the hotel keys then walk towards the jeep with the twins smirking at me. We sat in the same order we did on the way here. I pouted all the way to the mall. When we pulled into the malls' parking lot, I got out the jeep before coming to a complete stop. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait my lovelies.


	4. Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! It's been awhile. Why do you let me do this?

**Stiles's P.O.V**

I was surprised when Liam opened the door and jumped out and had to suppress a sigh. I need Liam to learn to take a joke and I need to learn how to stop making so many jokes at his expense. I parked the jeep and got out, letting the twins out in the process. I shut my door and started walking towards the building with the twins behind me.

"Is he going to be alright?" Twin 1 asks.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to him."

"I can do it."Twin 2 responds.

"He's mad at you. You'll just piss him off even more." I reply. We walk inside and I tell them to go to any shop they like while handing them my cash wallet. It should have around $1,000 so they'll be fine. The moment we separate, I head to Hot Topic because I just know Liam will be there. I find it rather quickly and am not surprised to see Liam towards the front of the store. I'm hesitant, but I walk over to Liam and put my arms around his waist and lean my head on his shoulder. Liam tenses beneath me before gradually relaxing. 

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know, I thought it was all fun and games until I realized just how upset you were."

"You hurt me. You can't really expect anything else can you?"

"No. I just want to apologize. You have been there for me when I needed you and I turned my back on you when you needed to be heard. That's not okay. I can't say I won't do it again, but I'll try not to. For you. Please forgive me." Liam turns to face me and I lift my head. He buries his head in my neck and mumble 'I forgive you' into it. I smile gently at him.

"Come on, I gave the twins money and room to shop around. There's something I want to get for them." Liam swiftly follows me and pouts a bit, but I'll make it up to him later. Right now the gifts I have for them are really important.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I'll try to do better


End file.
